From Yesterday A TadaseXAmu Love Story
by xxAhiruHoneyxx
Summary: A Tadamu Love Story with microscopic amounts of Amuto. It might get inappropiate with language and such which is why I rated it for Teen, for now. Also Please no Bashing. This is my first story so happy reading!
1. Preview

**Disclamier:**_i do not own Shugo Chara that belongs to Peach Pit. i'm only using the characters for fan story (why they call this ). I do not own the title, that belongs to the group 30 seconds to Mars from their song "From Yesterday" in their album "Beautiful Lie"_

**_Author's Note: _**This would be the very first preview of a fanfiction for me ever *clap clap* So please at least 2 reviews for the very first chapter *clap clap clap*, and no bashing in not counted and not necessary thank you. Happy Reading!

She walked away  
>I hoped I could repress that day<p>

I put her out of my head  
>And there was nothing else that could be said<p>

I cared about her happiness  
>That was all it took to be in bliss<p>

And that was it  
>I swallowed my feelings and kept them in the deepest pit<p>

I never saw her and it was done  
>Because her heart was the prize he had won<p>

I've been alone and going nowhere with my life  
>With no family, no children and no wife<p>

And I was content with the fact…  
>Until the faithful day I saw her again<br>And after so many years, I could not react…

_**From Yesterday {A Tadamu Love Story} **_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamier:i do not own Shugo Chara that belongs to Peach Pit. i'm only using the characters for fan story (why they call this ). I do not own the title, that belongs to the group 30 seconds to Mars from their song "From Yesterday" in their album "Beautiful Lie" and I do not own the following lyrics.

Disclamier:私はピーチピットに属しているしゅごキャラを所有していません。私は（彼らはこれを呼び出すか）ファンの話の文字を使用しています。私は彼らの曲"昨日から""美しい嘘"のアルバムから火星への30秒グループに属しているタイトルを、所有していない

Disclamier: y no tengo Shugo Chara que pertenece a Peach Pit. Estoy s lo con los personajes para la historia del ventilador ( por qu lo llaman). Yo no tengo el t tulo, que pertenece al grupo 30 seconds to Mars de su canci n "From Yesterday" en su lbum "A Beautiful Lie"

**Chapter One- A Modern Myth**

**_"Lying here, in this pit that life's pushed me down__  
><em>I don't know, just how long<em>  
><em>I can take or when I might break<em>  
><em>I'm in needing so someone, please show me the truth<em>_**

**__This need is real in my soul I feel the love You shared_  
><em>That's why I can't say no again<em>  
><em>My thoughts are confused for my sins You're abused<em>  
><em>My heart it screams, to open up and let You in"- 30 Seconds to Mars <em>_**

**Chapter One- A Modern Myth**

It was almost like yesterday. I can remember it as clear as a vivid picture right in front of me. It's easy to remember but it's hard to forget. It was the day of graduation. I remember how she smiled at me with those glowing golden eyes and those pearly teeth as she said

"I know we'll see each other again so don't worry, this isn't goodbye." And even though I knew we were going our separate ways from there I couldn't help but smile back. And soon after we got our graduation papers, I remember seeing them together. Just talking. My best friend and my first love. It happened so fast and goodbyes seemed evermore possible as he held her in a tight hug and whispered something in her ear that made her completely forget about the party our friends already in both middle school and high school planned for us, the graduating students. That's when I knew everything was going to change. At high school my friends would tell me about her and how she already found what she says is true love, my best friend. Course I didn't find this shocking since we did go our separate ways before she told me her true feelings about me, all I got was a simple blush whenever I use to bring it up around her. Yet with the fake smile I had to comment nicely, for she would hear about my reaction from them. I felt myself break. I never saw her again. I separated myself from the past as soon as I went to college. And that was it, yet I still remember even though I want to forget.  
>My name is Tadase Hotori. I have changed since then, some say not for the better but I am content with myself. I have taken up my kingly trait and made it as a chief officer back in my hometown. I wear an emotionless face every day, not even a twitch of a smile. Noone knows of my past at work and I'm determined to keep it that way. I am determined to forget my past myself…well I was until something unexpected happened.<p>

"Goodnight Officer Hotori, have a pleasant night"

"Goodnight Officer Sutcliffe" I said plainly. And as the glass door of the police station shut I soon realized that I was then left with only my thoughts, an uninviting aura and a small disorderly conduct police report. The station was so silent that the ticking clock was unbelievably loud. And as the night continued, the blinking of the cheap lamp kept the darkness at bay without engulfing me completely. The ceiling fan that kept whirling over my head kept the heat away from me enough for me not to sweat and kept my hair out of my eyes. I knew I had to get this report done but my fatigue kept me from focusing on the words. I put the black pen down, closed my yes and rubbed them. I got up from my seat and went into the employees only back room. I got my pitch black coffee and warmed it back up in the sad excuse the station had for a microwave. I looked at my wristwatch , that was pure black and red. Time seemed to go on forever. The exaggerated beeping of the microwave caught me off guard and made me jump alittle. No one was there. Good. I looked at my watch again. It was only 2:30 am. This was going to be a long night and I could already tell. I sipped at the black coffee and felt searing pain on my tongue and my lips. I didn't care, the pain felt good. The feeling of my taste buds and the skin on my lips blistering. Pain the only feeling I accept myself to feel. I put the cup down and knew the caffeine did not fully get into my system yet since my eyes were still irrating me with their heaviness. I grasped my cup in a firm grip, took the day old newspaper and closed the staff room door with the sound of only the click. The echos of my footsteps soon met a halt at the desk at the front of the police station. In other words where I'll be sitting filling out reports and answering to late night emergenies, and emergenies barely happen. A sigh escaped my lips and I sat down in on the cushion of the desk's revolving chair. And then it was completely silent again except for when I sipped my coffee and wrote words on reports I was half paying attention to.

Time was still going by ever so slowly. It was only 3:59 am. I still had 1 hour and 1 minute left until the end of my shift. My foot tapped in impatience as I looked around the station which was completely deserted as usual. Then I heard the soothing rain start falling outside. The smell of fresh air made its way from outside to my window and I breathed it in calmly. Then my ears heard something... it certainly wasn't rain. I got on my guard and listened closely. Except for the pitter patter of the rain drops descending from the sky,falling and finally dropping to the gray concrete floor outside there was a scratching sound. ..Scratch. Almost like fabric scrapping across the unforgiving floor. And it sounded, like it was coming towards the station. At this point I may have looked calm but I was on my toes waiting for whatever. The sound came in a faster pace and I could hear it more clearly then the last. It was coming closer. Then it stopped all of sudden as the sound was now ringing in my ears. Someone was at the station door. I couldn't see there face so I pretended that I didn't here anything because I was busy with paperwork. I heard the screech of the fingerprint stained glass door open in a hurry and the fabric scratching against the tiled floor. Then a voice that seemed as if it was cracking and coming closer to my desk.

"Oh Officer please help me. My fiance he's gone missing!"  
>Then a sniffle.<p>

"We will do everything in my best ability to find him. Please calm down ma'am and fill out some missing report paper work with his description and we will get to it as soon as possible." I said as if automatic since there are always many missing reports in my hometown. I kept my head down to already filled out papers I had to do as I handed her the Missing Report papers and a pen. She fell silent as she took both from me and kept standing in front of my desk filling out the paperwork. And honestly she flew through the missing report quicker than most. She must be more scared for her fiance than worried.

"There its done, now please find him. I'll stay up every night and help if need be but please Officer...Hotori help me." She cried

"There's no need for that we will make sure to find him for you no matter how long it takes."

"Wait...Officer Hotori...oh my gosh...officer it's-"

"Ma'am you can be on your way now. I'm sure he is fine. Just write your name on this file to keep the paperwork in" I said keeping my head down. She wrote her name. And gave the file back to me.

"Thank you, Miss...Hinamori."

I put the file in the filing cabinet and shut it with a slam. Then something clicked in my mind that should have clicked before. My head jerked up only to meet the same glowing golden eyes that I will never forget even if they were stained with tears, and that same smile as she said.

"Hi Officer Hotori, it's been a while hasn't it."

My heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to upload this on. I've been really busy lately but I promise I'll try to upload it sooner next time. 3 reviews to upload the next chapter.

Chapter 2- The Story 

"I've been thinking of everything  
>I used to want to be<br>I've been thinking of everything  
>of me, of you and me<br>This is the story of my life  
>These are the lies I have created<br>I'm in the middle of nothing  
>And it's where I want to be<br>I'm at the bottom of everything  
>And I finally start to leave" -30 seconds to Mars <p>

It was as if time stopped altogether. My brain was at its edge trying to figure out how, out of all the people I've separated myself from, how it can be her whom appears before my very eyes. I was utterly baffled by the very idea of the situation. 

Her appearance has changed since I can last remember. She grew her pink hair out and her silhouette was curvier and taller which was shown in a short, light pink nightgown with slippers that seemed to have matched. Oh but her golden eyes were all too familiar to me. Then I saw it. The diamond ring on her left hand finger and I realized she was stilling waiting for my response. 

"Yeah, it's certainly been a while." I replied in my usual blank manner. 

"Oh, I wish we didn't have to see each other after so long under these kinds of circumstances." I heard her say she ran a finger over her eye to stop herself from crying.  
>Me too, I thought to myself. <p>

"We can get to know each other after we find your-" I gulped at the next word that would come out of my mouth. "…fiancé." I finally said. 

"Oh yes, thank you." she said.  
>I reopened the file cabinet and brought her file out again and reviewed it.<p>

"Oh, you forgot to fill out who you are looking for. Just give me the name and I will write it down." I said as I took out a black pen. 

"Oh how foolish of me. Ok his name is Tsukiyomi, Ikuto. Do you need me to spell it—"  
>My pen snapped in my hand and she looked at me. <p>

"Ah shoot!" I muttered as I got another pen from the desk and replied, "No, that won't be necessary." I wrote IKUTO TSUKIYOMI on the paper.

"So do you have any idea where he might be and if he left willingly or not?" 

"No, he would've told me if he was going somewhere. Or maybe he didn't want me to know. Maybe something happened. Or maybe he just left forgetting me. Or worse, someone took him. He could be in danger. Both sound horrible..." she said tearing up again. She bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she turned away to pull herself together. She wasn't successful and it grew silent with only the sound of the rain beating down on the sidewalk mercilessly as the light flickered in the station. I felt pained for her. I stood up from my chair and I felt pained for her. I felt a heaviness that just kept me standing there, looking at her. 

I wanted her to stop crying. But she looked like glass almost ready to break. Then it was like the lack of sleep got to me and someone was easily controlling my actions. One step toward her, one thud of my black unpolished shoe; one moment I stepped out of the comfort zone. 

That's all it seemed to take. I felt warm for a moment, as if my facade of a cold exterior was gone for that time. It has been forever since I've gotten a moment like this. The figure embraced me for only a few seconds and yet it left me with nothing to say. But I didn't embrace back. Then it was over, just like that. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was completely unprofessional of me." She said this as she ran her hands over her eyes, failing to stop the drops of water falling like that of a continuous waterfall that burst through a dam. 

"I'll get you a tissue." I breathed, as the coolness was coming to collect my exterior. I softly marched into the bathroom that was inhabited by dirt and odors far as the senses could tell. I looked at the misty mirror in front of me as I grabbed the tissue. Words could not explain the image I saw. For it wasn't me. The real me that is. 

It was only whom I let people see; it was who I had believed I had become and I was in too deep to think different. In reality, it was bitter and alone. But this is how I wanted it. I snapped myself out of the self-pity I was doomed to fall in sooner or later. I gripped the tissue tightly and pushed the bathroom door to get to my desk. I was given a surprise. 

I looked left and right and I walked to my front desk. I looked at my watch; it was already the end of my shift. The sun was now beginning to rise. And like the rain, she was gone. 

Fanart: .com/albums/oo253/nickjluver96/?action=view¤t= 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the delay I know I promised to upload sooner months ago when 3 reviews were up and I failed to do so. Ah again I am very sorry. I made this chapter very long to make up for it. So enjoy~**_

_**I do not own the following quote or the characters Tadase Hotori, Amu Hinamori, or Ikuto Tsukiyomi or the show Shugo Chara, they belong to Peach Pit.**_

**Chapter 3- Revolve**

"**A revolution has begun today for me inside  
><strong>**The ultimate defense is to pretend  
><strong>**Revolve around yourself just like an ordinary man  
><strong>**The only other option to forget  
><strong>**Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
><strong>**Does it seem like its only just begun?  
><strong>**To find yourself just look inside the wreckage of your past  
><strong>**To lose it all you have to do is lie  
><strong>**The policy is set and we are never turning back  
><strong>**Its time for execution; its time to execute." - 30 Seconds To Mars**

The fact finally sinking in, I felt a sigh pass my lips and a slight pain before once again I felt absolutely nothing. I stood there for what felt like an eternity. My gaze fixed on the fingerprint stained door with the tissue still in my tight grip. I only moved once I saw a figure make the door creak open. It wasn't her; it was just the officer who was coming for the morning shift. He looked at me with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Something wrong, Chief Hotori?"

I shook my head only to get myself out of my previous state as my blank expression automatically settled itself on my face. I looked at him.

"Fine, just tired. Put this information in the database and see if you can find any information on this missing case. I'm hoping for at least a small amount of information by the end of the week, is that understood?" I numbly went to the desk and handed him the file that gave me a burning sensation with the touch. He looked it over for a moment before nodding.

"Yes sir, Officer Hotori." He quickly moved to the desk and went to work typing on the old computer as he focused on the computer and the digital words and pictures on the emotionless screen. I looked him over for a moment before my glove-covered hand pressed against the glass opening the door to the world outside my office. I lifted my hand to protect my eyes, I hated the sun. My feet felt heavy, standing where she stood moments before. I shook my head; I thought I was done with this nonsense once I separated myself from everyone especially from everyone we both knew. But apparently I was doomed to always fall back in a place of self-pity with the memory of her.

I was hoping my theory was wrong and that once the case was solved and we found her fiancé, I would never have to see or deal with her again … I tipped my hat, a habit I grew to feel indifferent about, as I started the long way home. The town was rather silent even though it was a weekday, I didn't know whether to love or hate the moments I was alone, by myself with my thoughts. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I swatted my blonde hair out of my eyes. The walk home seemed longer than usual as I soon saw early working men hurry out of their homes and kiss their wives and children goodbye, not knowing some would possibly say goodbye forever…

No matter if things barely happened in this town, whenever they did they were horrendous and I had to see it all. Sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, moms, dads, girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands and wives all gone forever, some doing this act themselves. Being a police officer gave me the solitude and reality I needed, to forget her and yet it tied her to me again. Reality was very cruel. I felt myself halt as I looked down at the concrete, at my feet.

I looked up for a moment, not only was I in Seiyo Academy grounds but I was in front of the observatory. I remembered I always came here as a child whenever I was worried about something and I wouldn't even know I was walking there most of the times. I huffed harshly as I soon turned around and walked straight to my home, which was far away from this place. Nothing was going to be solved by the past. The person I was, the one who came there for simple solutions was dead and I was going to keep it that way.

As I walked in I took my police hat off with my slightly dirty white gloves. I proceeded to take my jacket off and hang it up on the broken coat hanger. As I started to loosen my tie I looked around at the sad excuse of a home I forced myself to live in. One bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen with an old self lighting stove, no living room or dining room, small black and white television next to a box of old cases and photos of my past with the words dispose written in black sharpie from years ago. I rubbed my eyes from the fatigue of seeing such a dull apartment on a daily basis.

I fell on the couch, an arm over my eyes. I never needed to smoke a cigarette this badly for years now. Not since I had to quit smoking to become a police officer in the first place. Smoking use to ease some of my stress but now I couldn't turn to its sympathetic arms. I huffed, my breath making a puff in the cold air.

I had a heater but I never used it, I found myself hating warmth as time went on. I took my arm off my eyes and just looked at the ceiling and eventually falling asleep; trying to think about what it would feel like to be happy again. It had been so long, that I found I had forgotten and failed to imagine what it would feel like at that moment…

I awoke to the ringing of my phone. I yawned into my palm before I looked at my watch; it was 4:30 pm. I sighed as I picked up my phone and checked who would call me. It was the police office. I flipped my phone open and answered it.

"What is it?" I spoke in a groggy, monotone voice.

"Chief, we found some information on the Tsukiyomi missing case, we think you should come down to the station and see it for yourself immediately. When can you get down here?"

"Wow, already?" I sighed, it wasn't like I had anything else to do and the sooner this case got solved the better. "I'll be right there." I hung up before I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I cleared my throat, it felt like the previous moments were a dream before I answered the call, it was a somewhat disappointment that it was not. I put my hands on my knees and lifted myself off the couch. I looked out my dingy window for a moment; the sun was starting to set. I wouldn't want to go outside if it was not. I grabbed my police uniform and put it on, making sure nothing was out of place.

I kept the lights out during all times of the day and night and so I didn't have to bother myself with turning them off when I left. When I started walking towards the station I made sure that I kept my head clear as to not wonder to far from my destination once again.

Once I got there, most the officers were starting to leave since their shifts were over and there were no real emergencies. I headed to the back to the discussion room; it was pretty self-explanatory for any new officers we had. I walked in silently as I usually did and sat at the far end of the table where the Chief sat for these sort of things. They soon surrounded me with papers and computers. I grabbed one and read it over. I put it back on the table.

"What is this? Explain."

"Chief, you see the man we are looking for seems to be in a troublesome situation and it hard to tell why he is missing. You see, many people are looking for him. We are not entirely sure but we have reasons to believe that he owes a lot of people money for bad investments and it says here he has some disorderly conducts in his name for plain reckless behavior. Many of the people he owes money to have been or are in jail for 'accidental' death or injury of someone while intoxicated. So we have concluded that he disappeared by himself or a hit man made him disappear."

I nodded in understanding; he hadn't changed a bit since I last saw him years ago. It really was a shame he put himself in this sort of position. "I see, so we have a lead. Is that it?"

"No, we called in his fiancé, Hinamori Amu today and told her and she pointed out a few people she believed he associated with for money some who have escaped from jail a year or two ago. Since she lives with the missing person, is closely connected to him and is a journalist on the gambling cases we know she could be in danger and we told her this but she refuses for anyone to watch over her or relocate her—"

I put my hand up for them to stop talking, I took a breath as I rubbed my temples. This case was giving me a headache. I thought for a moment before I spoke. "If she refuses our efforts to protect her than she must be gutsy or know what she is doing. Excellent work let me know if anything else comes up." I stood up and started to make my leave before Officer Sutcliffe stopped me.

"Chief, excuse me, but you did not let them finish. She refuses to be watched by anyone except for someone in the law she seems to trust and the only one she could name that is not retired or on another case is you, sir."

It took a moment before the words processed but when it did I was left to clear my throat from how dry it suddenly got.


End file.
